goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Gerhard Pondon AVGCP AUTTP
GermanF1Fan 1987 (Gerhard Pondon AVGCP AUTTP) is a former German GoAnimate/Vyond user and a former AVGCP AUTTP member who was known for trolling bad people on both YouTube and Google+ He joined YouTube and Google+ on September 20, 2015, and started trolling butthurt users due to their bad attitudes towards people (E.g. Cannot handle opinions, Starting a hate on (SOMEONE), Bullying people). He created his GoAnimate (Now Vyond) account a day after he joined the Social Media. He used Free Trial most likely. He mostly made killing videos out of butthurt people on Vyond. After his YouTube account was suspended, he recovered his account to stay on Google+ to continue making fun out of people he hates. He would go on to reupload his Vyond videos on Google+. He continues to make Vyond videos since after getting suspended on YouTube. On December 2016, after a year of trolling, he stopped trolling bad people on Google+ and gave up making Vyond videos. He now to ignore the trolls when they make fun of him on Social Media, and stealing his videos. As for 2019, his username is now called "GermanF1Fan 1987." He is now in MeWe with that username. Likes 20th Century Fox, Universal Pictures, Star Wars, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Doctor Who, BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation), Brian Tyler, Formula 1, DTM, NASCAR, Atari 2600, Brian Tyler, Atari, WWE, Isaac Newton, Ludwig van Beethoven, American Revolutionary Wars, Making Gaming Videos, Lamborghini, Benedict Arnold, AVGN, Doctor Who, NASCAR, DTM, Lance Adams, Christopher Columbus, Making Killing Videos, His friends, His brothers, Porsche, Formula 1, Germany, and many more stuffs he likes. Dislikes UTTP, Conor Slevin, being trolled, Yottatron, TeamFamilyFan2016, VocaliodHater666, his haters, Peter AVGCP AUTTP's Abusive Parents, Bad Atari 2600 Games, Someone making fun of him, VGCP, Eric Workman, Hong Kong 97, Action 52, Chris Bonchano UTTP, Banned Commercials, Gray Jeans And Black Shoes, Raging in caps, Nazis, King Psycho Dad Will Smash YOU ALL! 5th Return, William Wilberforce WILL KILL YOU ALL! UTTP (I GOT KILLED BY RENE MONROY), Being called a GoFag, Mikey Hingorani, Toddles with sharpshooter, and other stuffs he hates. Trivia * He created his own community on his 30th Birthday on Google+ and had over 150 members (Related to Motorsports and Motorbike Racing). * He joined MeWe with a name of GermanF1Fan 1987 after Google+ was shut down. * His first videos on YouTube were mostly User Videos whom he took it from butthurt people. * Gerhard created Memes. He believes that they were bad. * He used Bandicam to record his Vyond video he made due to the fact he was using Free Trial. * Gerhard is currently ignoring the trolls. He never wanted to rejoin the YouTube wars again because he believed he would be exposed and possibly made fun of. * His favorite F1 driver and team are Valtteri Bottas and Williams. * He was born in the year of the Rabbit (According to the Chinese Zodiac). * His Vyond contents consist of people getting killed by weapons. * He sometimes create his Vyond videos with cars included it. * He is a big fan of Formula 1 and WWE. * His favorite WWE Wrestler is Brock Lesnar. * Some false UTTP members stole his Vyond videos just to make fun of the video titles and add (STOLEN) on the last sentence of the word. They sometimes mention users to go do inappropriate stuffs. Gerhard now ignores them nowadays. * His 1st Lil' Peepz avatar on Vyond was based on a Hessian serving in the American Revolutionary War. * His most watched video from YouTube is "I Run Over 8 UTTP Fags With a Lamborghini Aventador." * He created his Team Family on around March 2016. but stopped running it because he believes it's useless to run a community like that kind of name. * His favorite MotoGP rider is Andrea Dovizioso. * He rage in caps a lot of times since he first joined YouTube and Google+ because he was effected by the behaviours of the false UTTP members. He would stop raging months later in 2016. * He was heavily involved in a war between him and the false UTTP members which made him to make reply posts by using User Videos and sometimes Vyond. * He made his Gaming Videos (they could be seen on Google+ and Vyond). He mostly plays Atari 2600 games during his hiatus. * He was involved in the YouTube Wars from September 20, 2015 to December 2016. * His YouTube Account was suddenly suspended on October 4, 2015 for no reason. * Gerhard mostly wrote "Kys" comments to the false UTTP members whom they mentioned him on their posts - his friends also did that. * He mostly uses User videos with a clip of Motorsports crashes ever since the false UTTP members mentioned him on their posts - he stopped doing that on December 2016. Previous Avatars Category:German people Category:Characters Voiced by Simon Category:1987 Births Category:BBC Fans Category:March births Category:Star Wars fans Category:Normal Users Category:Anti-VGCP members Category:Anti-UTTP members Category:Lil Peepz Characters Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Blonde haired Users Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Adults